I prefer hugging my little Brother over killing
by numpf981
Summary: Fusing with Itachi Uchiha was very bothersome. Not only had he made some stupid decisions in the past, but the urge to hug a certain little brother with hair like a duck's ass, who was still out on revenge, made things quite difficult. On the other hand, he had the methods to change his and everyone's fate. He was reincarnator after all. Which of them ever fucked up?


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ugh, that fucking truck hit me real good", I mumbled from mental exhaustion./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I walked down the street to go shopping for my monthly Manga purchases, but no, this stupid Truck just crashed into me right in front of the book store. I had to have the best luck anyone ever had. Being released from Military service was something to be celebrated as I finally had the time to read some more./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I am going to fucking kill this son of a bitch who fucking crashed into me! It hadn't even been a week since I moved into my new place. I already imagined myself sitting down on the soft new leather couch in the evening with my new Manga that I was planning to buy. Maybe watch some Hentai afterward. Who knows?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I looked around in the room. It should be a hospital I´m in. I was hit by a motherfucking Truck after all! But there were a few strange things. It looked nothing like a modern hospital should look like, I at least expected something better than what I assume a shed to like from the inside. There was no medical equipment, no nurses, doctors, just the bed I lay on and a desk with a drawer next to it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Why did they appear somewhat blurry? I had perfect eyesight the last time I checked. Was it a repercussion from the accident? Shit!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"When I tried to move, it was surprisingly easy, nothing I would have expected after being hit by a Truck. How cliche is that? But looking over to the chair in front of the wooden desk made me cringe on the inside. A black coat with red clouds hung there, the coat of the Akatsuki, from what I could tell. Man, who would buy a coat from these creeps? I mean, most of them were some kind of battle junkies and everyone, except for a few, got on my nerves when I read the Manga and watched the Anime later on. Especially this stupid blonde kid with his bombs, Deidara. What was up with him? He spoke like a retard and thought explosions were the ultimate form of art. Ridiculous./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I thought about why there was a damn Akatsuki coat in this dark room, but I just had no idea. Let me get this straight. I got hit by a Truck and then woke up in a strange, dark room with an Akatsuki cloak on the chair next to the bed I was lying on. Oh, and my eyesight seemed to be bad at the moment. If I had to the mind of some kind of Fanfiction author, I might as well have reincarnated as Itachi Uchiha! How fucking ridiculous would that be?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hahaha...ha", I immediately started at the ridiculous idea I just came up with. The moment my voice came out, I was startled. It sounded different. Way different. I moved my hands in front of my eyes and saw something weird. My nails had purple nail polish on them. The fuck? That's the last thing I'd ever do? Even my fucking toenails had nail polish on them. Was this a prank?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The next thing that startled me was the silver ring with a crimson stone embedded into it on my right ring finger. It said Vermillion on it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Who the fuck made me wear an Itachi cosplay? Wasn't I supposed to be injured, you know, like normal people after a crash? Who came with this ridiculous joke? And how did they change my voice? Now that I think about it, it kind of sounded similar to Itachi's in the Japanese Dub. No, who would be able to change someone's voice like that? This had to be a dream. I see! So that's it! I'm dreaming. Of course, what else could explain this ridiculous situation? It's much more acceptable than having been turned into an Itachi-lool-alike after a fatal accident with a Truck or being reincarnated as Itachi in the world of Naruto./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Sigh, I can finally calm down. I didn't fall victim to Truck-sama and reincarnated, I feel so blessed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I looked around in the room and spotted a small mirror on the drawer. I stood up and walked over to it in anticipation. Dreaming about being Itachi was kind of cool after all. He was a fucking genius that only lacked some brains when it came to his brother, Sasuke. Who would come up with such a stupid plan to secure Sasuke's safety? Only a brother-con with too many thoughts about how lovely his little brother was. What a waste!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Having arrived in front of the mirror, I checked my facial features and to no one's surprise, I looked like Itachi. I hate to say it, but he was quite handsome on closer inspection. He looked kind of similar to Sasuke except for the tear-throughs under his eyes and generally more gentle features. Oh? I actually activated the Sharingan, damn, it looked so cool! I had seen people with Sharingan lenses on their eyes before, but this looked much more badass. It was alive. Not some small replica without any uses other than to obstruct your natural field of view with small dark dots./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Itachi's body felt so much more powerful than my own, even though I was in the military for a few years. As expected of a shinobi genius! I wonder if this body was already ill. Itachi contracted some kind of terminal illness at some point in the story, but it was never mentioned when. Currently, it felt very healthy. From my perspective. And the feeling of chakra running through the body. Oh. My. God. It was so incredible and at the same time weird./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"What a nice dream! It felt so real! This is what Virtual Reality should feel like!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I sat back on the bed, swung my legs on the bed and sat down to think about a few things. But before I had the chance to, this stupid headache hit me and sent me into unconsciousness. How did that work in a dream? I was already unconscious in real life, now I'm double unconscious! Fuck you world! If there is a god, I promise that I will find a way to kick your ass! Wait and see!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Oh no, I can feel my mind shutting down. Please don't be like a cliche headache because of sudden memories that are going to appear in my mind! That would make me a typical reincarnator. I don't want to be one of those boring suckers! Just no!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Motherfuc...", I managed to squeeze out before falling on the bed like a wimp. What a bad day./p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"-/p  
div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I frowned as I woke up sometime later judging from the slightly brighter room. I felt different. I had a lot of dreams in a very short amount of time about Itachi's past. Well, more like my past. As the typical reincarnator I was, the personality of Itachi and I fused. Or was it me and the other cursing guy's soul. I have no fucking idea. Ah? This habit seemed to have stuck even after our personalities fusing. Whatever. Just another reincarnator, that's what I am!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This is so bothersome", I sighed like a certain Nara would while closing my eyes again. This wasn't a dream. I'm actually the coolest character in Naruto, Itachi Uchiha. Not that I want to brag. What kind of bothers me is that now that I'm Itachi, I have to deal with the mess 'I' got myself into for the protection of Sasuke./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Ugh, just thinking about him makes me want to hug him. Stupid bro-con! I am currently on my way to Konoha after it was invaded by Sunagakure and Orochimaru. Our official purpose is to search for Naruto and capture him, my own goal, though, was to remind Danzo and the council of my presence to keep Sasuke safe. This changed now. I still want them to remember me but before that, I plan on retrieving Shisui's eye from Danzo. The first reason for that is to keep him from using Kotoamatsukami on other people. The other one is to transplant them into my own eyesockets to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. This would fix my eye problem and give me a power boost. For the best success rate I would have to exchange my own eyes with Sasuke's who didn't have the Mangekyo yet, thus it wouldn't work./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I wonder if I could gain the ability to use Kotoamatsukami myself after gaining Eternal Mangekyos. Rewriting memories and behavior was overpowered after all. Not to mention that I could mess with some idiots here in this world./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Fortunately, I was still very healthy, except for my eyesight. It still bothers me that my Chakra amount wasn't as high as I wished it to be. It was much larger than that of any Jonin you will find, for an S-Rank Criminal such as myself, though, it was only average. Sasuke would have much more Chakra in the future and not to mention Naruto, Obito with his Hashirama Cel body attachments, Madara and so on./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I had to exceed my limit somehow. A Rinnegan would be nice but that wouldn't solve my chakra issue. Training to increase the amount of chakra I had was also limited and not what I really hoped for. My future techniques would all involve a lot of Chakra consumption, even with my very good control over it which already decreased the amount used on Jutsus. What got me thinking was an idea from a Fanfiction I read before in which the Main character used a permanent Reversed Version of the Eight Gates Technique./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He started by opening the Gate of Death in the heart first, then the seventh and so forth. In his case, he broke the Gates opened permanently starting from the heart to lessen the burden on it. It increased the amount of Chakra he possessed and strengthened his body somehow through Chakra baptism. I loved this non-lethal version of the Technique even though it was less powerful relatively speaking from level to level and wouldn't increase my strength a hundredfold or something crazy like that. It was also a long process that had to be done over years to perform safely./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The question was, would it work in my case or would it kill me? Another thing to consider was how I would permanently open the Gates. Force? No. Seals? Maybe? There was nothing else I could think at the moment. Fortunately for me, I had a lot of experience with Seals. Not as much as an actual Uzumaki, but enough to put me above most people dealing with seals. I could make a switch with a Seal on the Gate to keep it open and to open it up over time instead of in an instant to prevent any problems like exploding or some other shit./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Speaking of Seals, wouldn't it be nice to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu? You had to have very good Chakra Control, knowledge of Seals and the Jutsu itself as well as enough Chakra to properly use it. The first was easy for me, the second not as easily but it could be done and lastly the Chakra. I had enough use my Mangekyo abilities a few times a day and I don't expect the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to use as much as an Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. If I succeeded with the Reversed Eight Gates Technique it would be even easier./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"By the way, where was my Cheat Ability as a reincarnator? Was it a system? Some kind of Ability Cheat? A Rinnegan, maybe? Or some cool Jutsu? Anything? One cool Jutsu? A Sasuke plushie? No! Stupid bro-con side of mine, disappear!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Not even a second later, something hit the top of my head and fell to the ground. As I looked down to pick it up, I saw a scroll typically used for jutsu. Let's see what we have here. I opened it up in anticipation and the contents excited by quite a bit. The seal and a lengthy explanation on the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Well, I guess that is enough of a reincarnation present for now./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Thank you very much", I said to no one in particular without looking away from the scroll./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Oh yeah, just thinking about being able to teleport is great. It will also help me to get Shisui's eye back if I manage to use it before we arrive in Konoha. Not that it is necessary to learn so fast. I can manage Danzo even without it. And as I want to let no one know about it, even Danzo himself, at least who the culprit was, I have other means to accomplish it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Now then, let's get going, Konoha is waiting for me./p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.109in;" /div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
